katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Tezuka
look}} ITZ JUZT A PROZTITOOT is a highly talented artist in class 3-4 of Yamaku. Lacking arms due to a birth defect (RAITA's original sketch labelled her as a 'Thalidomide Baby'), Rin uses her feet, and occasionally mouth, for all daily tasks. This makes her ill-suited to wear the skirt and blouse of most female students at Yamaku, so she is permitted to wear the boy's uniform instead. __TOC__ Personality Itz juzt a brozdidoode As an artist, Rin is an extremely creative person, and equally philosophical; it is not uncommon to spot her lost in thought, or giving voice to abstract opinions on man, the universe, and so on. She is not particularly skilled with words, and has difficulty conveying her ideas to others. For Rin, art is the preferred method of communication, and she uses her work as a visual display of her thoughts. Relationships ITZ A PROZDIDOODE! ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE!ITZ A PROZDIDOODE! Not much is known and said about Rin's parents. However Rin's mentor and Yamaku's art teacher, Nomiya, is aware of how supportive they are when it comes to opportunities for their daughter. Students Despite an apparent personality clash, Rin and Emi are best friends. They are supportive of each other, even if they do not wish to partake in the other's activities; Rin is happy to watch Emi's track meets and Emi helps with Rin's art, amongst other things. Because she lacks arms, Rin relies on Emi for many tasks- possibly the reason the housing department placed them across the hall from each other. Rin is also a member of the art club, and presumably has acquaintances from there, though she is not socially active. Staff As an art club member, Rin interacts quite regularly with Nomiya, but exhibits an apathy towards him and his friends, such as Sae Saionji, despite their supportiveness of her artwork. Trivia *Due to her inability at times to identify her own emotions and her trouble distinguishing the emotions of others, it is a safe assumption that Rin suffers from some degree of Alexithymia. *Rin is the only romanceable girl the player can see with very notable tears flowing from her eyes on her sprite, near the end of her route. *The name Rin means "dignified, severe, cold," the last being the most likely relevant to her personality. (http://www.behindthename.com/name/rin) * The second unlockable main menu picture for Rins plot shows Rin in the pose of the "Venus de Milo" which has also no arms (Hisao's pose is the one of "The Thinker") Plot See Rin's route for the full plotline. es:Rin Tezuka Category:Main Characters Category:Yamaku Students Category:Female Characters